Journey through the multiverse
by Matthew Kaiser
Summary: Tired of countless failed conquests, Vilgax has discovered a way to travel through alternate dimensions. Discovering what he thinks is a weak universe, Vilgax and a hoard of villains are on the war-path. However, Ben Tennyson is on his heels and Timmy Turner is in his face. Can these heroes win? Or is something far worse on the horizon?


Vilgax stomped through the halls of his warship. A sense of unease and confidence mixed over him. He had a new plan, one that could go down like a treat or one that could explode in his face. Albiet if all else failed he had a full proof back up plan, betray everyone. Vilgax finally reached his hull, he clicked the door open, greeted by the sight of various villains.

Albedo, still stuck in his child form, barely looked up from his ultimatrix. Charmcaster was occupied with one of her bangs. Princess Looma and Attea were arm wrestling. Various bounty hunters were shining up their weapons and Rojo was chugging a bottle of orange liquid. The only ones who paid any attention to Vilgax`s arrival were Khyber and Maltruant.

"Greetings comrades." Vilgax said.

Everyone stopped and turned to Vilgax who was walking over to a healing chamber.

"I`ve called you all together for a very special event." He said. "I have made a discovery that could benefit the lot of us. As most of you are aware there are alternate universes."

"Of course!" Maltruant said. "We live in what is called universe prime. A universe built around that obnoxious brat Ben Tennyson! There are several other universes and alternate realities also built around Ben Tennyson."

"Yes, and because of him we can never succeed in our endeavours." Albedo said, finally fixing his ultimatrix.

"What if I were to tell you, I discovered universes that have no Ben Tennyson?"

This really got the room`s attention. Everyone stood forward with eager glee to Vilgax`s news. Vilgax chuckled and pulled a switch on the healing chamber, revealing a grotesquely injured Eon. His right arm, save for his thumb and index finger was shredded, his legs were in pieces and his mid-section looked like it had been riddled with large bullets. He had a very angry look on his face and his mouth was covered with a breathing apparatus. The only thing that looked in tact was his left arm.

"Ah Eon, you look healthy." Maltruant mocked. "I see you survived the trip back to your own dimension, in the middle of an atomic explosion."

Maltruant leaned back and laughed in glee. Eon`s eyes glowed purple as did Maltruant`s. Maltruant stopped laughing and grabbed his throat, he was struggling to breath and his gears began winding down.

"Enough Eon." Vilgax said, though he didn`t sound very upset. "I need him alive."

Eon`s eyes returned to normal and Maltruant regained breath.

"You will pay for this. So will you squid brain." Eon croaked.

"I know in the past I have screwed you over but..."

"I will kill you Vilgax!" He said. "Do not trust him, he is a fool who will lead you into ruin! And if he does succeed he will destroy you and take the spoils for himself."

"You know he has a point." Albedo said. "You did betray me twice and left me to rot on Galvan prime."

Murmuring of agreement echoed throughout the chamber. Vilgax closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Yes, I am a notoriously deceitful being, I will not deny this." Vilgax said. "But I need all of you. Attea, Looma I need your armies to conquer these vast new realms. Maltruant, Albedo, your intellects are needed to repair poor Eon here, so he can perform at his best. And my dear bounty hunters, I could always spare a few bucks for the working scum."

"Your lies aside, why don`t you tell us your little plan." Khyber said.

Vilgax turned to Eon who rolled his eyes in disgust.

"I`ll indulge your stupidity." He said.

Eon`s eyes glowed purple and a small portal opened up. Inside of it were thousands of galaxies and universes swirling in a black void.

"The multiverse." Vilgax said. "Enough universes and realities for even the greediest conqueror."

"So let me guess this what red and I are here for?" Attea said. "You want the support of our armadas, in exchange we get as many planets as we want?"

"I`m surprised your little frog brain could figure that out." Looma said.

"Please, you didn`t know either." Attea responded.

The two growled and butted heads.

"Ladies!" Vilgax warned.

The two calmed down and went to opposite sides of the room.

"Charmcaster I have need of your magic. In exchange you can have all the magic in the dimension we conqueror."

"Well, I suppose I owe you for freeing me from my purse." She said. "Though to be fair I`m just bored and I need to kill time."

"Excellent, now we`ll start off with a relatively weak universe." Vilgax said. "To show you I`m not such a bad guy, I`ll let you decide Eon."

Eon groaned and began scanning through the multi-verse pool. Finally he focused on a universe represented by a gold star.

"This seems weak enough. Though I see a flaw in your going to a universe where Ben Tennyson is not plan." Eon said. "Whats to stop Paradox from telling Tennyson and then sending him after us?"

"Not to worry." Vilgax said, grinning. "I pulled some strings that should keep Tennyson busy. In the meantime, Maltruant, Albedo, your Chronosapien power is required."

Albedo changed into a red and white version of Clockwork. Vilgax snapped his fingers and metal tubes attached themselves to Albedo`s palms. Another pair attached themselves to Maltruant`s palms. Vilgax pressed some buttons on his control panel. Albedo and Maltruant`s timer pieces began spinning. The tubes glowed, funneling the time energy into healing chamber. For a moment Eon was fully healed, he expanded the portal until it covered the ship.

Gold and pink electricity sparked through the room, changing everyone`s appreance to that of oddly shaped two-dimensional versions of themselves.

"We`ve done it, now its time to take over!" Vilgax shouted.

Lightning rocked the ship, swapping the crew throughout the room. A red orb exploded into the room, when the smoke cleared two tiny figures stood before Vilgax. One was an old-man with a cone-shaped head, dressed in gray. He had a disinterested look on his face. The other was blue from head to toe, he had vampire-like fangs and bat wings on his back. He was grinning and chuckling with glee.

"Oh my, what do we have here?" Anti-Cosmo said, pinching Vilgax`s cheek. "Some visitors from another universe? What brings you here?"

Vilgax swatted him away and pulled a sword from behind the chamber.

"What is this?" Vilgax demanded.

"You can call us business men." Hp said. "We can tell from your warship and massively evil appearances that you're in the business of conquest. We believe we can help you."

"Yes, we have some...interesting targets in mind." Anti-Cosmo said.

He anti-poofed up some holographic projections of fairy-world and Yugopotamia.

"Just tell us what you need and we`ll provide you with our "support", all you have to do is make a wish."

"Can you guys open up a portal big enough for two massive armadas?" Attea asked.

"Armadas? This was a good idea!" Anti-Cosmo said. "Come Hp, join me in an evil cackle."

"I would only be too happy."

Hp and Anti-Cosmo leaned back and laughed in their respective evil laughs. A mix of nonchalant uninterest and high-pitched lunacy mixed through the air.

* * *

><p>Timmy was leaning back on his bed, tossing a tennis ball at the ceiling. Cosmo and Wanda were playing with poof. And Sparky was grilling sausage. A perfect day.<p>

"I`M BORED!" Timmy yelled, squashing the ball in his hand.

"Oh sport come on!" Wanda said. "We were all having a good time."

"Look Wanda, I`m sorry but you know the drill. If I`m bored you have to amuse me until I`m satisfied. So unless something happens in the next thirty seconds, I better hear some pitches."

**KA-BOOOSSSSHHHH!**

A Yugopotamian escape ship crashed through his roof. A burned Mark Chang slithered from the ship and crawled over to Timmy.

"TURNER!" He yelled. "You like gotta help me! Some crazy dude that we thought was a Yugopotamian war-god, showed up and then some frogs with guns and big red dudes with four-arms showed up. And now like, my planet is being torn apart! You gotta do something bro!"

"Well Timmy, looks like opportunity has knocked." Wanda said.

"Yeah let's go save the Yugopotamians!" Cosmo said. "A race of war-mongers responsible for destroying countless planets and species. Possibly getting destroyed by frogs and juggernauts with red arms. Yeah."

Wanda sighed and dropped a frying pan over his head.

"Look Mark, buddy," Timmy said, grabbing Mark`s shoulder. "I`d love to help you but, I`m not in the mood to put my life on the line. In fact...Wanda whats my schedule like?"

Wanda poofed up a calendar. She checked through various marker slashes and sticky notes.

"Well you have a strict regiment of not doing anything for the next seven-teen weeks."

"Well there you go man." Timmy said. "So why don`t you hop into your pod, head back to your planet and have a good genocide."

Timmy patted Mark on the back and hopped back on his bed and resumed throwing his tennis ball back at the ceiling. Mark`s eyes twitched. He changed into a human and pounced on Timmy, grabbing his collar.

"Please bro!" Mark pleaded. "Its serious this time, my whole like, species could be wiped out! This squid dude isn`t playing around!"

Tears were actually streaming down the face of the normally ultra-aggressive alien prince.

"Whoa man, I didn`t know it was that serious." Timmy said. "Fine I`ll help your planet out. Besides it's not like I have anything better to do."

"YES!" Mark cheered. "With the greatest warrior in the universe and his army of magic by my side, there is nothing. And I mean absolutely nothing can stop me!"

"Okay guys, suit me up."

Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands and poofed Timmy into a white space suit with gold insignia. Timmy pressed a button on his wrist and a giant cannon popped up.

"Lets do this." He said.

"Hey Timmy, where are we going?" Sparky asked.

"Yugopotamia, the most disgusting and ruthless planet in our galaxy."

"And they need to be saved?"

Timmy didn`t respond, he simply threw a smoked sausage into Mark`s ship. Sparky hungrily followed. The rest followed, Mark and Timmy took up the controls and set coördinates for the Yugopotamia capital. Timmy set the controls to autopilot, then kicked up his legs in a relaxing position.

"Uh Timmy shouldn`t you be more concerned?" Wanda asked.

"Please guys, if anything goes wrong I`ll just wish it away."

"Hey Timmy, what is that big red light coming at us?" Sparky asked.

"LASER!" Mark yelled. "Evasive action!"

Timmy and Mark rolled the ship out of the lasers path. Several more beams blocked their paths. Timmy and Mark soared passed them until Vilgax`s warship was in full screen.

"What the heck is that?" Timmy asked.

"I think it's an incomplete hotdog." Cosmo said.

Timmy rolled his eyes and brought the ship down to the Yugopotamian surface. Their descent was greeted by incursean gun-troopers.

"Dude, those guys are going to blast my ship to pieces!" Mark said.

"Relax bro, I have a cunning and well thought out plan. Wanda, come up with a cunning and well thought-out plan."

Wanda let out an annoyed sigh, "Why don`t you just wish away their weapons?"

"Cool, I wish their guns were gone."

Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands, poofing away the Incursean guns. Timmy smugly exited the ship, his wrist blaster primed for attack. When Timmy reached the end of the bridge, the Incursean troopers had re-armed themselves.

"Filthy apes and squids, we command you to surrender. Any opposition while welcome, will be pointless." An incursean trooper said.

"Yeah, up yours." Timmy responded.

Timmy let loose with a barrage of energy blasts, frying the frog soldiers. Timmy continued to zap away at the Incursean and tetramand soldiers.

"I have to admit Mark, these guys are lame." Timmy said.

"Well there was this big octopus guy, but he hasn`t like, showed up yet."

Their conversation was interrupted by a large torpedo exploding between them. Attea pulled up on her big-wheel motor-cycle, puffing a cigar and slinging her bazooka over her shoulder.

"What the hell is this?" She said. "Why is some little boy here? And why is he succeeding in destroying our troops."

"The name`s Timmy Turner, greatest warrior in the universe. Who are you?"

"I am empress Attea, general, admiral and teen-supreme of the imperial incursean military, grand puma of...ACK!"

Attea back-flipped away as Timmy fired a barrage of lasers at her.

"Bored now." He said. "FIGHT!"

Timmy blasted away at Attea who returned fire with her bazooka. Timmy ducked as Attea tried to tongue whip him, Cosmo and Wanda fired some magic Attea`s way. She dodged them and unleashed a giant duck-billed torpedo at Timmy.

"Um...I wish that was in reverse." Timmy said.

Wanda waived her wand and the torpedo changed direction back towards Attea.

"W-well played." Attea said, her left eye twitching.

The torpedo blasted her into a crater, the incurseans stopped firing and ran to their empress.

"Empress! Empress! Are you okay?" A soldier said.

"Well I guess we know who the real empress around here is." Timmy said flexing.

"Emperor." Wanda sighed.

"Whatever, I wish I had a planet wide megaphone."

Wanda poofed up his megaphone, Timmy pulled the trigger and began crooning.

"Attention alien frogs and four-armed freaks! This is Timmy Turner, the greatest and most feared warrior in the universe. You have two minutes to get off this planet and never come back, or I`m chucking you all into a vat of acid. Thank you."

"Greatest and feared huh? We`ll see about that." A raspy voice said.

Timmy looked up and his heart sank. A giant green being with an octopus head, dressed in red armor and a seven-foot sword strapped to his back floated down toward him on a red mechanical disc.

"I am Vilgax, conqueror of worlds. And you...well your just a puny little boy. And unless you have an omnitrix I doubt you can beat me."

Vilgax un-sheathed his sword and took a fighting stance. Timmy swallowed hard and took a deep-breath. He put on a brave face and snapped his fingers. Cosmo and Wanda changed into light-sabers, Timmy took up his own fighting stance.

"Mark, get Poof and Sparky somewhere safe, this is going to get messy."


End file.
